


Make this go on forever

by psychofairyy



Series: they just dont care [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Almost a Smut, Angst, Confusion, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tears, im bad at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: Brian is being a asshole, so he does something good.





	Make this go on forever

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this story is FICTIONAL none of this is real so please if you know or are any of the ones mentioned on the story just turn around now!
> 
> hi guys, sorry for the late update its just that i had to really thin through to write this part. and i was little bit influenced by greys anatomy

Brian was confuse, and that was obvious, so obvious that he didn’t even notice the stupid mistake he was making. No, that’s a lie, he knew really well what he was doing. But it was the right thing, right? The band was in the right way, they had a single, and they were on _Top of the Pops_ and were about to go to the studio to record another one. It was the right thing, marry Chrissie, so people wouldn’t refuse to listen to their songs, because two bandmates wrote them thinking about each other, or because he was so far gone for Roger that could hurt the image of the band. He knew he needed to apologize to Roger, he own him that, the least he could do.

“Brian, it’s the middle of the night” the blonde whispered while putting his shoes on, Brian was holding the door open, waiting for him.

“I know” he said, closing the door, after the blonde passed though it “I have a surprise for you”

“Can’t you give me the surprise in the morning?” Roger asked, closing the car door and buckling up

“No” the taller said simple and started driving.

“Don’t you think your wife is going to miss you? Leaving in the middle of the night?”

“Not really, she’s a heavy sleeper” Roger rolled his eyes and leaned back on the seat, closing his eyes. The least he could do was to get as much of sleep he could during the drive, after all, they would spend the hole next day on meetings for the making of the next album. They didn’t know what to expect, but they’re all excited about recording a new album. “We’re here” Roger opened his eyes and looked outside the window.

“Ah…” he sighed “C’mon Brian, we’ve been here thousands of times” he said looking to the Planetary entrance “It’s the middle of the night, we’re not even going to get inside”

“Do you think I would wake you up, if we’re not going inside?” Brian holded de door open, waiting for Roger to get out of the car. The blonde sighed and stepped out.

“This better be good” he said, beginning to walk to the entrance of the Planetary, side by side, Brian’s hand brushing slightly on his, till Brian made the move and holded his hand. Roger looked down at the two hands tangled, and smiled, he felt it, the butterflies. Brian was looking at him, and smile at the blonde, who just looked forward and kept walking. The inside was dark, very dark “Are you going to kill me and give the remains to the dogs?” Roger asked as they went further on the darkness.

“Don’t be silly” Brian laughed “It would be more a kidnapping than a murder” they both laughed. Brian opened one more door. Roger’s mouth opened in surprise, looking inside the room. The roof was covered with the projection of some constellation, in the middle there was a light and a box, a fancy one, with a lace on the cover, on top of a small round table.

“Brian… “ he walked into the room, looking at the stars they were so bright “What constellation is this?” the blonde asked, and Brian smiled, just for the fact that he knew it was a different constellation. His heart beating faster while he looked the boy walking around, looking at the ceiling. _He is so beautiful_ , Brian thought, _what did I do to deserve him?_

“This is Orion, considered the most beautiful constellation” he walked behind Roger, absorbing all the reactions that the other was having. Watching the blonde smiling at the stars above them, like a little kid who visits the planetary for the first time. He remembered when he brought Roger here for the first time, he was mesmerized with all the stars and the shine and how bright they looked, running from Brian to look at something else, literally like a kid. He miss this, he miss the simple things they did, he misses being with Roger fully, being completely his, being with him all day, every day and not getting tired of the boy or anything like this, on the contrary, loving the blonde even more every day that they spent together.

“That’s not the constellation that they always have here” the blonde looked to Brian, who was standing in the opposite side of the room, his hands behind his body, smiling at him.

“It’s not” Brian walked till the light in the middle of the room “The constellation that they show, normally is Andromeda or Perseus or Virgo” he explained and stretched his arm, offering Roger to take his hand, which the blonde did, letting Brian pull him, resting his other hand on Roger’s face, making small moves with his thumbs over his cheeks “The most beautiful constellation, for the most beautiful person” Brian whispered before holding the other by the waist and joining their lips on a slow, feverish kiss. Roger felt his heart beating like crazy, and the taller felt it, wondering if he could feel the older heartbeats too, Brian broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads together “I know I don’t deserve you, and I know I’m being a asshole with you” he sighed, Rogers arms moved to the others neck, trying to get much closer to Brian as he can “And I know it may sound selfish, but I love you so much. I love you more that I have ever loved someone in my hole life and I can’t see myself living a life where you’re not mine” Roger hugged him, resting his head on the taller shoulders and his face on the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry I’ve put you through this”

“I know you are” Roger said, he backed up when he heard a sniff, Brian was crying. The blonde holded Brian’s face with his both hands and whipped the tears, looking deep inside the others eyes “I love you”

“I love you” Brian said and closed the gap between them again, this time the kiss was more aggressive, one of Brian’s hands were on Roger’s hair, pulling it casually, just the way he knew it would Roger sound the way he loved, a small, low whine into his mouth, Roger’s hand were messing the curly hair, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered in the moment. “I have one more gift to you” the tall man let go of Roger and walked to the other side of the table, pointing at the box, Roger smiled and started to open the fancy box on the table.

“What is this?”

“Open it” and then, Roger pulled the cover of the box, his eyes opening in surprise when he saw what was it.

“No way” he almost whispered, in surprise, talking the frame from inside. The picture was a bit confusing, Brian was now behind him, resting his chin on Roger’s shoulder, holding him by the waist.

“This” he pointed at the star in the middle of the picture, the brightest one “is Adhafera. Is Arabic for Leo” he was making small circles with his thumbs on Roger’s hipbone. The blonde smiled, looking to what was written on the bottom of the frame, bellow the name of the star ‘ _Sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. Never looked back, never feared, never cried’_

“This is beautiful” Roger whipped a tear that almost rolled down his face. He put the frame on the box and turned to look at Brian, they kiss, passionate, full of feelings and joy. Roger broke the kiss and looked into Brian’s eyes “Make love to me” he whispered holding the curly face in his hands.

“Here?” he laughed.

“Yes, under the stars” Roger said and Brian didn’t argued. His hand already on the curve of Roger’s ass, squeezing it, as soon as he felt the blonde hands trying to unzip his jeans.

“Someone is in a hurry” Brian laughed and Roger shoved his hand inside of Brian’s pants. The taller, carefully, layed both of them on the black carpet and started to work on opening the blonde up, who moaned when he felt two fingers being pushed inside of him. “I love you, I love how good you are when you’re like this, I love the way you sound, I love everything about you” Brian left open mouthed kisses all over Roger’s neck, feeling the blonde pulling him close, with the legs around his hips. Brian looked down at the boy underneath him, capturing every expression on his face, every sound that came out of his mouth, saving everything in his memory, saving every movement the blonde made, everything. Saving for when they’re old, for when Brian misses him so much, but cannot reach him, for when he may lose him. He spits in his hand, and starts to rub in the head of his cock, already so hard that he tries not to moan too loud when he sees Roger opening his legs even further so he can take Brian’s cock more comfortably.

Both of them, a mess of limbs and hair and sweat. Both of them enjoying it, moaning together, Brian’s hands squeezing Roger’s thighs every push, mouths opened on a kind of messy kiss, the blonde hands holding on Brian’s shoulders, his fingernails deeper in the flesh every thrust. Whispered promises made on each others ears. They made love, no hurry, no thinking about anything else than the both of them. They made love that night, under the stars. It didn’t matter that Brian was going to be back to his wife in the morning, in that moment he belonged to Roger, he always will.

“I’m yours” Brian whispered “Always will be, always been, since the first day we met you’ve got me” he felt a tear rolling down his cheek and Roger whipped away, again “I’m all yours”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enhoyed and let me know in the coments if your eyes at least were watering because almost didn't finish this because of the tears.  
> p.s.: the name name of every part of this series is a song, that i recomend you guys listen while you read it or after.  
> feel free to drop a request and also follow me on tumblr https://truedisasterrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
